


The Golden Rule

by ritsuko



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, it's ok if it's in a threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case/Raph/April. Short, sweet, smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by Hittosama's [sexy as fuck art!](http://hittosama.tumblr.com/post/79756563500/sorry-its-more-casey-raph-april-well-sorry)

Raph tentatively stroked his thumb against April's slick folds, flicking deftly at the bud nestled between them. The moans that tumbled from her mouth were more than enough to set him over the brink, but he wouldn't allow himself to end the delicious feeling of plunging his cock into the readhead. With each snap of Raph's hips, another pleasured note spilled from her lips.

Casey wrapped one hand around her delicate waist, raising the other to her breast, teasing and stroking a nipple. Raph could only grunt in appreciation as the ministrations aided in April clenching and trembling around him. Normally, the mutant would have never agreed to something with the other man, they were best friends and that was about it. But she had batted those jade green eyes at him with a quirk of those plush lips, and Casey had shrugged it off, with a "Whatever she wants, it's cool."

A chance like this only came around in his dreams. There was no way he would pass it up.

"Oh my god. . . Raph. . . Casey. . . I. . . I'm gonna. . ." Casey smirked at the ninja over her shoulder, rolling the sensitive bud in his fingertips. The redhead screamed out her orgasm, trembling hard between the two. Raph stilled inside her, giving her a moment to catch her breath and relishing the feeling of her quivering atop him. The aftershocks that coursed through her body caused Raph to bite the inside of his cheek. It felt so good. She was so wet and tight. . . 

Sure, he'd thought about doing something like this a hundred times since meeting her, but there had never been a chance to ever think that she might actually want him in such a way. If anything, he'd thought that it would be Donnie, or Leo, hell even Mikey. But never him. She was too perfect and he was too rough. Even in his dreams, things just never seemed to work out that way. But now, being with her like this, it was like finally, something had given, something had answered all his prayers, that he didn't have to be alone, that it was just something he brought upon himself and that he could be irrevocably and really, truly wanted. 

He must have made a noise, because she opened one eye and gazed warmly at him. Panting softly, April leaned down and pressed her full lips to his own, wriggling atop him. "Don't worry," she murmured softly. "The night isn't over yet." Her tongue flicked across the crease of his mouth and he opened, half dazed, to allow her entry. With all the movement and the kissing, he wasn't sure that he would last much longer.

Casey's knees creeped up the inside of his thighs, and the contact made him shiver. Jones hadn't made any sort of a move to touch him, but this contact wasn't unwelcome. He watched as April gave a peevish look over her shoulder. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Casey asked, all innocence, but Raph had seen that look on his face before, and the underlying intents. The vigilante was always open about April and all the things that he'd like to do with her, especially on rooftops after kicking loads of Foot butt and a half rack of beer. The redhead squirmed as the other man pressed up against her, close enough that he could feel the tickle of his ball hair against his own.

"You're not doing anal." 

"Who said anything about anal?" Casey murmured, and Raph nearly gasped aloud as the other man stroked a finger against the flesh where he and April were connected.

"Oh Jesus, Casey!" April trilled, and Jones let out a low chuckle. The ninja bit his lower lip as Casey wormed his finger in, the dual sensations of getting stroked and the redhead clecnhing around them maddening. He wanted to move again, he wanted to-

A second finger worked its way in and Raph couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat. Casey pistoned into that slick heat, and April responded by working herself up and down the ninja's shaft again. A groan rumbled deep in his throat and April peered down at him through delicate eyelashes. 

"Is this too much?" Her tone seemed worried, and Raph could feel his cheeks flushing. Did she think he wasn't able to please her? He grimaced slightly. He only reddened further when it was obvious that Casey was listening to all of this. 

"No." Raph murmured thickly, dipping the tip of his thumb against her again, swirling around the tiny nub. He was rewarded with a heated moan and those emerald eyes rolling back in her head. "It's perfect."

The sensation of Casey's fingers insude her retreated, and Raph felt a little disappointed. Until the head of the other man's cock also pressed against her opening. April wiggled frantically, and the turtle was unsure if she was trying to ward the other man off or get more of him into her body.

Evidently, it was the latter. It was excruciatingly slow, as if both men would never fit. It took everything that Raph had not to lose himself in the feeling and start pounding into her. But he didn't want it to end, nor did he want to hurt April.

"Jones, I swear, this is not going to-" the redhead's words were cut off by a whine of pleasure as slowly, but surely, she opened to him despite her doubt. Casey's cock slid in next to his, at an excruciatingly languid pace, allowing her to stretch and get used to the sensation. April was shuddering hard, and if not for the two men on either side of her, would surely be slumping over. As it was, one delicate hand was braced against Raph's stomach, a butterfly touch against the thickness of his shell. Slowly, that force built as Casey slid in, inch by deliriously tight inch, April trembling heavily around the both of them. "Oh, ooooh!" With a cry, her free hand shot up, tangling in the other man's hair.

Casey shot Raph a wolfish grin over her shoulder, as his cock slid the final distance in, both packed tight in her warmth. She pulsated, her heartbeat going straight to his core, and the ninja didn't know how long he could possibly last. And they were just getting started.

The other man receded, harness sliging tantalizingly against his own, and gave a nod to Raph. As Casey pushed back in, Raph pulled out. They worked in tandem, pistoning in and out of April, amazed as her voice crescendoed to new heights. Each stroke bounced her beautiful body above him, and Raph could feel the fire of orgasm creep into his belly.

But he couldn't come first, he just couldn't. Gritting his teeth, he tried to focus on anything that wouldn't make him lose it, but April's perky jiggling breasts, the bead of sweat gathering in her navel, the completely blissful look on her face, all would be his undoing.

The redhead came not a moment too soon, pussy clinging to both of the men claiming her, making them one with her. Raph let out a hoarse cry as he felt himself spill into her, undone by her orgasm. Casey came barely a second later, breath heaving. With much ease, he pulled out of her, both men's seed spilling down her thighs.

"Ugh, gross." She murmured when she found her voice, slowly sliding off of Raph, and snuggling against him. April blinked lazily up at him and smiled. "How was that?" She murmured, as Casey settled behind her, flopping an arm protectively around her middle. Raph could feel himself going as red as his bandanna, but he didn't care. Slowly, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Perfect."

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Light filtered into the room from a small crack between the blackout curtains, and Raph lazily opened an eye. For a moment, he was disoriented, there was no sunlight in the sewers after all. Also, he never woke up with someone nibbling on his neck. What the hell. Reaching up, he stroked his fingers through soft hair, guiding that mouth to his own. The kiss was slow, hot, and a lot of tongue. Not that he was complaining. Raph kissed back with just as much feeling, hand reaching up to stroke through shoulder length hair.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

A weird little noise came from the doorway. At first, he almost didn't hear it, so lost in the post haze of afterglow and sensation, but it persisted. Brow furrowed, he looked up. April stood there in the dim light, in nothing but a short, barely closed bathrobe and a bowl full of cereal in her hands. A smiled played at the corner of her mouth as she brought another spoonful up.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

Raph thought at first that his mind was playing tricks on him, after all, how could she be in the doorway when he was kissing her in the bed?

"You guys are still here?" She queried around a mouthful, and the truth came crashing down. With a glance down, Casey's sleep rimmed eyes and cheshire grin confirmed it. 

Raph's incredulous groan was only muffled by the cadence of April's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, might have been seriously inspired by [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pi7gwX7rjOw)


End file.
